Stubborn
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: "I win." The words were whispered with a victorious grin.


Caroline twisted her body left to right, tilting her head to examine the fit of the new dress. It felt wonderful on her, thanks to the Egyptian-or whatever fabric, and hugged her lithe form complimentarily. The only problem with she had with it was the color—fiery pink. She hadn't realized how gag worthy the color was until she came back to the motel. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, feeling a strong wave of buyer's remorse.

A knock at the door saved her from debating whether the fit outweighed the garish color.

She shot one last glance at her replica in the mirror then walked across the tiny room to the door.

"Yes?" She sang as she pulled the door open.

Her eyes fell on a young man standing with a filled, cardboard cup holder in one hand and a Five Guys Burgers' bag in the other. The deliciously strong scent of greasy fast food flooded the air as his clear, green eyes moved to her exposed legs and trailed upwards admiringly.

"I brought dinner. " He flashed her a bright grin, lifting up the food.

"Yes!" She grabbed the bag and peered at its contents. "Are those milkshakes?"

"If the duck quacks." He shook the cup holder, stepping into the room.

"Mm, yay!" She handed him the bag then returned to the mirror. She frowned at the reflection. "This dress gives me conflicting feelings."

He placed the diner on the wobbly table and followed her to the mirror. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "There's really only one feeling I am getting from this dress." He waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, but a smile grew on her face. "Seriously, Dean. What do you think of it?"

"It's fine." He buried his head in her neck. "Kind of reminds me of what you wore when we first met." She bit back a gasp at the sudden feel of his lips on her neck.

"You remembered what I was wearing?"

"I remember what I was taking off." He responded, moving his lips slowly up her neck. She closed her eyes, forgetting the dress dilemma for a moment.

"I never took you as the sentimental type, Mr. Winchester."

"It's hard not to remember details like that, especially when you were throwing yourself at me the entire time."

_That doesn't sound right. _Her mind snapped back to reality at his words and her eyes flew open. His lips continued their merry way, unaware of her change. Caroline tilted her head to the side, her blond brow rising.

"Um, excuse me. What do you mean when I was throwing myself at you?"

He paused, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "I mean when you flirted and followed me around." He winked and continued kissing her throat.

Caroline shrugged away from his grip and whirled to face him with her hands on her hips. "That is not what happened."

Dean sighed, seeing that they were going to have to make this topic a discussion. He pursed his lips, feigning consideration. "I'm sure you were the one finding it hard to resist my boyish charm."

She laughed. "Sorry, but that's not what I'd call it."

"Whatever it was melted your pretty little heart pretty fast." He responded, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"That's totally not what happened." She rolled her eyes.

"Like, totally?" His husky voice mocked her.

She ignored the jab and continued on, "If I remember right, it was you-in your leather jacketed manliness- that kept trying to buy me a drink with cheesy pick up lines."

"Nope. Winchesters do not use cheesy pick up lines. That must have been someone else." He shrugged his shoulders, his countenance maintaining his fake innocent look. "It was you, sweetie, that tried to by me a drink with cheesy pick up lines. I don't blame you. I am hard to resist." He flexed his arms.

"You're so sure?"

"One hundred percent positive."

Caroline hesitated, an idea popping into her blond head. "Prove it then."

"How?" He took a step forward. His interest piqued.

"No kissing. No hugging. No touching. And no sex." She copied his gesture, crossing her arms over her chest.

A mischievous glint came over his face. "Are you sure you want to try that, Blondie?"

"One hundred percent positive." She raised her gaze to his boldly.

"Game on then."

**Part 1-Complete. Part 2-Soon to be posted. Now tell me—what do you all think? Read and Review, my people. It means a lot. Thanks for your time!**


End file.
